Developers and manufacturers of computing devices may periodically distribute system updates that increase the performance and/or security of their products. However, while a system update may benefit a computing device, the process of installing or applying an update to a computing device may interfere with the functionality of the device. For example, a network device may be unable to provide network services for endpoint devices while the network device undergoes a system update.
Some conventional systems for updating network devices may ensure that network devices receive important system updates by automatically installing the updates onto the network devices. Unfortunately, such automatic update systems may disrupt or interfere with a user's attempts to access a network connection. To solve this problem, other traditional systems for updating network devices may allow users to manually select when to apply updates to their network devices. However, users may decide to indefinitely postpone and/or ignore critical system updates for their network devices. As such, the network devices may be left vulnerable to security threats and/or suffer from software bugs or other performance deficiencies. The current disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for updating network devices.